


Cocktails and Dinner Jackets

by babbleface



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, implied sex, lots of swearing, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleface/pseuds/babbleface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have never let Karin buy that goddamn dress.</p><p>A one shot written August 13, 2011. Re-uploaded from FF.net (runawaygoddess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails and Dinner Jackets

It was late and he was tired. Seriously, how fucking long did it take? It's not like it was brain surgery or rocket science. It was a dress. She had to pick out a dress for a party. So there he was, sitting on a bench in the fitting rooms of some boutique waiting as his annoying ass sister took _three fucking hours_ to pick out a dress for the retirement party for their dad.

 

"Karin, hurry the fuck up." Sasuke growled.

 

"Just a second," she sing-songed through the fitting room door. Sasuke banged his head back against the wall. Karin took delight in tormenting him. His mother also took delight in his torment, otherwise he would be at Naruto's, playing video games, instead of (shudder) dress shopping.

 

"Okay, this is the last one. Tell me what you think." Karin said and threw the fitting room door open. She struck a dramatic pose, arms thrown out, head thrown back, left foot popped. Sasuke nearly choked on his own spit. Her dress was tight, vibrant blue and backless.

 

"Fuck no." Sasuke snapped. There was no way in hell he was going to let his little sister be seen wearing that in public. Not a snowballs' chance in hell.

 

"Why not?" Karin pouted. "I think it looks good." She looked at the mirror and grinned seductively. "Oh yes. I like this one."

 

"I am not paying for that." Sasuke said firmly.

 

Karin looked at him through her black, rectangular glasses. He was not serious. Okay, maybe he was, but that was no excuse. She was getting the goddamn dress whether his over protective ass liked it or not. So she did the only thing she could in this situation. She perched herself on the bench next to him, tilted her head and _pouted_.

 

There are several kinds of pout. There is the Sexy Pout, the Don't You Want to Fuck Me Pout, and the Daddy Pleasepleaseplease Don't Ground Me Pout to name a few. And Karin had mastered them all. But right now she was implementing the I'm Your Adorable Little Sis, How Could You Possibly Say No to Me? Don't You Love Me? Pout.

 

"Oh shit. Really Karin?" he asked. She pouted more. He looked away, she slid closer. He slid away to the end of the bench. Karin flung her arms around him and put her face really close to his. "Fine! You can get the fucking dress. Just get off me." Sasuke relented.

 

"YES!" Karin leapt up and spun on the spot. Relentless annoying triumphs again! She dove into the fitting room, changed and appeared with the dress thrown over her arm. She grabbed Sasuke and flounced up to the sales lady.

 

"Is that everything?"

"Yup!" Karin chirped. Sasuke glowered but handed over his credit card. Karin could tell he was just glad to be going home.

 

 

Sasuke threw himself down on his bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. He was mentally running through the guest list to see if there was going to be anyone worth talking to. There was Neji, but he was a pain in the ass and so was Naruto. He wanted to kill Suigetsu most of the time and he wanted to kill Kiba all of the time. There was no way he was talking to Sai, who had gone all weirdly anti-social when he came out of the closet (not that anyone was surprised).

He supposed he could talk to Karin's friends but Ino was obnoxious, Hinata was too timid, Tenten was terrifying and Sakura was usually flirting with his brother.

And there was no force on Earth that could make him willingly talk to his brother's friends. Kisame was blue, literally, Konan was going to be wrapped up in Pein. And Hidan and his weird money obsessed friend whose name escaped him were fucking creepy. And then there were Deidara and Sasori…he wasn't really sure what was up with those two. And Tobi was going to be a fucking disaster.

 

His best bet was to just keep away from everyone. But then his mother would kill him.

…

…

…

He's have to settle for Naruto and just try to remember not to throttle him in the public forum.

 

"Hey," Karin poked her head in. "Sak's coming over soon so we can get ready."

 

"Oh God." Sasuke threw his arm over his face and groaned. "Your friends are coming over. Again?"

 

"No," Karin sounded offended. "Just Sak. She's having issues with her hair straightener."

 

"Isn't her hair already straight?" Sasuke asked in spite of himself.

 

"Only if she doesn't sleep on it wet. Which the fool did, right before the big party. Stupid girl." Karin shook her head sadly. "I have to fix her hair and help her get ready. And then we'll come in here and be our male judge."

 

"Why do I have to do it?" he whined.

 

"Because, it's not you she's trying to impress." Karin shot at him.

 

Ouch. That actually hurt a little.

…

…

Okay, scratch that. It hurt a lot. It hurt like a bitch.

 

"Who is she trying to impress?"

"Itachi, duh." Karin said. Sasuke growled and threw a pillow at the door. He took vicious pleasure in hearing Karin squeal and slam it.

 

Sasuke already figured out that he like Sakura. He was always staring at her and the curve of her breasts. And the slight arch in her back as she leaned forward in her chair. He also didn't miss the way her ass bounced when she jumped. And on top of all that she was pretty and completely annoying. But she was smart, and the only girl he had ever met that didn't make him want to stab himself in the eye after thirty seconds of conversation.

 

Sakura wanted to impress Itachi? Well, two could play that. Tonight he was dressing to impress. He was an Uchiha. A motherfucking Uchiha. And they always get what they want.

 

 

Karin was shocked when Sasuke walked into the dining hall that evening. He had vanished before she and Sakura could get him to give the male opinion. And now Karin knew where he went. Her brother went shopping. And damn, was he good.

 

"Um, Karin?" Sakura tapped her shoulder. "Is it just me or is Sasuke looking particularly fine tonight?"

 

"It's not just you." Karin said, staring. "And that's saying something because it usually is just you." Sakura smacked her shoulder.

 

"Shut up." She hissed. "Shit, that is one sexy man."

 

"Okay, ew, he's my brother. Have a little respect, please." Karin covered her ears.

 

"What, for him?"

 

"No! For me and my poor ears! I don't need to hear this!" Karin said.

 

"Oh, look! There's Suigetsu." Sakura pointed.

 

"Ohmygod. He is fucking hot. He is so hot. I love a man in a suit." Karin dithered for a minute.

 

"Um, okay, here's the plan." And she whispered in Sakura's ear. Before Sakura had a chance to protest she pushed her friend in the direction of her suddenly extremely well dressed brother. After all, someone had to distract him from her and Suigetsu and who better that the newly sexy-fied best friend?

 

 

Sasuke had just gotten through the door and was about to seek out Naruto when Sakura stumbled up to him. Oh God. He wasn't going to have to deal with a drunk girl was he?

 

"Um," Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Hi there."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. She blew a stray strand of pink hair out of her face.

 

"Hi."

 

Sakura was wearing a short dress the colour of white gold that looked like liquid. She tugged at the hem, obviously uncomfortable with the length. Sasuke liked it, personally. Her legs looked absolutely delicious.

 

And then in got really awkward. Sakura stood there, shifting her weight nervously and Sasuke just cleared his throat and looked away. He really needed a drink. He looked back at Sakura and saw her eyes flick over the room. They paused briefly on the dance floor and then landed behind him where they widened slightly. He started to turn and almost got a quarter of the way around when Sakura grabbed his arm

 

"Let's dance?" she asked, and dragged him to the middle of the room.

 

 

Sakura seriously thought she was going to have a heart attack. What the fuck did Karin think she was doing? She tells her to distract Sasuke (suicide) and then goes ahead and just starts macking on Suigetsu right in front of him (just plain mad)! She was going to kill her.

When Sasuke started to turn around she panicked and grabbed his arm. Great, he looked back at her. Now she just needed an excuse for as to why she grabbed him…

 

"Let's dance?" she asked and was relieved when he followed her. Karin gave her a thumbs up. Sakura grinned and flipped her off as she slowly danced with Sasuke. This was so weird. And Karin would not be getting off lightly.

 

"Quick, while he's distracted!" Karin whispered to Suigetsu and started sneaking to the dining hall doors. Suigetsu grabbed her hand and tugged her behind a tropical plant.

 

"Why do we have to avoid him again?" he asked, kissing her.

 

"Because otherwise he would kill you and lock me up forever." Karin said once he released her.

 

"Okay, the coast is clear, let's go."

 

She tugged him out for behind the plant and pulled him around the edges of the room.

 

"Wait, wait." Suigetsu pulled her down behind the table full of appetizers. He pulled her closed to him and kissed her neck slowly from her bare shoulder to her ear. "Why can't we stay and dance?" he asked between kisses. "You like dancing."

 

"So you like my dress?" Karin asked.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"You'll like what's under it even more." She said, twisting out of his grip.

 

"You could have just said so in the first place." Suigetsu growled. Karin poked her head up and scanned the room.

 

"What the fuck are they doing by the door?" she whispered. "Oh, screw it. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and started across the room.

 

 

Sakura wasn't really sure how they had ended up standing by the door. She knew that they had stopped dancing and went to get something to drink, but instead of saying something intelligent she started rambling about…she didn't even know what she was talking about. She was ready to completely give up when she saw Karin and Suigetsu booking it across the room for the door. Oh hell no they weren't.

 

"Um, so…anything new with you?" she asked.

 

"No."

 

"Okay."

 

Was it just her or was this really awkward?

 

Karin was getting closer and closer. Oh fuck, this was going to get really complicated in a few seconds, she could just tell.

 

And she was right. Because Karin just could shut up for one second, ever, she was talking to Suigetsu REALLY loudly as the 'snuck' past and Sasuke started to turn around to see who was talking. So Sakura acted completely on instinct.

She grabbed Sasuke, wrenched him around, stood up on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth. Karin had better have a huge reward in mind because this improvising bullshit was going to kill her.

 

However, if he kept kissing her like that then she might die of oxygen deprivation first.

Sakura opened one eye a teensy bit and saw Karin standing there in shock, staring. She waved her away behind Sasuke's back and closed her eyes again. Sasuke was a really good kisser. Who knew?

 

When he finally let her go she stepped back. Karin was gone. Good. He had a confused look on his face. Join the club, buddy.

 

"Uh, sorry." Sakura said. She turned on her heel and quickly walked out the door. She could feel her face going red.

 

 

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds after she left trying to get a handle on the situation.

Okay, what? What just happened?

 

"Sakura kissed you. And by the looks of it you quite enjoyed it." Itachi whispered in his ear. Sasuke jumped.

 

"Fuck off." He snapped and left the room. He seriously hated his brother.

Sakura was standing in the hall, hesitating near the front door. Oh no way. Not before he knew what that was all about. He strode up to her and grabbed her wrist.

 

"AH!" she screamed. "Sasuke!"

 

"We're going this way." He growled.

 

"What? Why? Hey!"

 

Sasuke ignored her and pulled her away from the front door and further down the hall. He threw open the first door he came to: the music room, and pushed her inside.

He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's talk, Sakura."

 

 

Karin and Suigetsu dove behind a huge potted plant next to the dining hall door when Sakura came running out. She stopped abruptly and looked around, twisting her hands. She was about to head for the front door when Sasuke came rushing out of the dining hall and grabbed her. He then proceeded to drag her off to the music room.

 

"Oh my God." Karin slid down the wall. "That did not just happen."

 

"It totally did." Suigetsu said. He had the same disbelieving look on his face.

 

"No, it did not because then that would mean that Sakura, good girl extraordinaire just kissed my brother in front of my entire family and then went with him into a dark, empty room." Karin shook her head.

 

"Okay, it didn't happen. Can we please go now?" Suigetsu pulled her up.

 

"Ugh, fine. You are such a guy!" Karin rolled her eyes.

 

"You like it. Especially when we're all alone." He raised an eyebrow.

 

"You're right. Let's go." Karin grabbed his hand and they ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door, locked it and jumped on her secret boyfriend.

 

 

"Talk?" Sakura asked nervously. "About what?"

 

"Why did you kiss me?"

 

Well, Sasuke was never one to beat around the bush.

 

"Um, I don't know?" she asked. It's not like she could tell him that she couldn't think of a good way to distract him so she opted for sexual assault.

 

"You don't know?" He soooo didn't believe her. She didn't believe her. "You are a terrible liar."

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

"Don't change the subject, Sakura." He said.

 

"I didn't! You did!" she said, sitting on the piano bench.

 

"Then tell me why. Because I know when you're lying."

 

Sakura hesitated for a second then realized something.

 

"Why did you kiss me back?"

 

 

That threw him. He hadn't expected her to ask that. Usually when Sakura was flustered she just rambled until something useful came out.

 

"What?" he said.

 

"You heard me." She stood up and rested on hand on her hip. "Why did you kiss me back?"

 

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He bargained. There was something about the stubborn set of her jaw that was turning him on. He stalked across the room until he had backed her up against the piano. "Well?"

 

 

Sakura swallowed. She felt the hard curve of the grand piano digging her in the back. His arms trapped her on either side and he was uncomfortably close. The only way out was backwards and that was no way at all. She refocused her eyes on his loose tie, closely examining the hollow of his throat while she thought.

 

Why had she kissed him anyway? It was mostly because she lost her head under pressure. Also, keeping her hands to herself was already difficult, and with his dressed like James Fucking Bond it was pretty much impossible. Not getting laid in three months may have had something to do with it.

 

She was almost completely certain that she kissed him chiefly because she was a little tipsy and completely in love with him. Yeah, that was it.

 

"I kissed you because I lose my head under pressure, you look really good, like, all the time, James Bond is hot, I'm kind of horny and I'm a bit drunk. Also, I kind of love you." Sakura said in one breath, staring intently at his neck. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

 

"Really?"

 

"What?" she looked at him.

 

"You love me?"

 

"Just a little, so don't let it go to your head." She said. "Your ego is big enough as it is."

 

"Sakura, stop talking. It's annoying." Sasuke said, leaning closer.

 

"Excuse m-" Sasuke cut Sakura off by kissing her again.

  

 

Sakura was going nuts inside her head. She was kissing Sasuke…again. But seriously! She grabbed the edge of the piano as he gently bent her back in his arms.

She curled one arm around his neck, holding him fast in case this was a dream. She wanted to feel everything before she woke up.

 

She pushed Sasuke away from the piano and down onto the piano bench. She straddled his hips and he pulled her down into another kiss. His hand slid up her thigh as her fingers fumbled with his tie. She threw it behind her and started to unbutton his shirt. She could feel him gently tugging on the zipper on the back of her dress.

 

She pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest. She took her time, drinking in every detail.

 

He pulled the zipper down and the dress slid down her arms and pooled against her legs.

 

"Sakura," he whispered. His mouth was hot on her neck. A shiver ran up her spine. "Sakura." He whispered.

 

 

It was morning. Sakura was panicking just a little bit. She was lying on the music room floor of the Uchiha house completely naked. And, here's the kicker, Sasuke was lying next to her.

 

"Shit! Shit!" Sakura wiggled out from under his arm and crawled to her bra. She put it on and spotted her panties laying a ways off by the window. She ran to the window and pulled them on then looked up, out at the street.

 

"Oh fuck. You have to get be kidding me." She said. Right outside the window, on the front lawn, the Uchiha family early risers (not Karin and Sasuke) were having a garden party breakfast. Itachi looked up and Sakura dove sideways. She was sure he saw her. But more importantly: _how the fuck was she going to get out of here?_

 

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke had pulled on his boxers and was leaning against the piano.

 

"Um, your parents are eating breakfast outside." She said.

 

"So?"

 

Sakura couldn't believe it. She just….no.

 

"So I'm half naked and so are you. Isn't that a kind of awkward way to run into them?"

 

"You've slept over before." Sakura said, tossing her dress.

 

"Yeah, with pj's. in Karin's room." Sakura said. "Never in their music room after having sex with their son."

 

"You should stay over more often." Sasuke pulled his shirt on and glanced at her smirking. He reached for his pants.

 

"Oh, I am so going to kill you." Sakura glared. "Karin knows all your weaknesses."

 

"I only have one weakness." Sasuke opened the music room door. "You."

 

"What?" Sakura stood on the music room for a minute before grabbing her shoes and chasing after him.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Exactly what it sounds like." He said. She chased him up the stairs and dragged him to a halt outside his room.

 

"No, you have to do better than that." She glared. She wasn't sure if waking up next to him was worth it.

 

Sasuke sighed. "It means that I don't have to move out because I already know my family likes my girlfriend." He opened his room door and threw his stuff inside. He threw his shirt in as well, as an after thought.

 

"Wait, wait. This is your way of asking me out?" she asked. He nodded. "Really romantic."

 

Sasuke shrugged. "So that's a yes then?"

 

Sakura stood up on her toes and plopped a kiss on his lops. "Yes. As long as you take me on an actual first date."

 

He was about to answer when Karin's door opened and, amid giggles and squeals, Suigetsu emerged looking very ruffled and satisfied with himself.

 

 

Oh fuck no. That bastard did not just walk out of his little sisters' room with _that_ look on his face. Sasuke let go of Sakura and clenched his fists. He was going to cut his guts out and strangle him with them.

 

"Sasuke," Karin's jaw dropped.

 

"I'll deal with you later." He said coldly. His eyes were on Suigetsu who had gone white. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

 

"Hello no you are not!" Karin snapped. She was NOT amused. At all.

 

"Uh, Sasuke, have you considered that since Karin is, well, my age, you are just as guilty as Suigetsu?" Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. She shrugged. "Just a thought."

 

"You are so annoying, Sakura. Shut up."

 

"Oh! Excuse me? I am your _girlfriend_. You do not get to talk to me like that." She said. Her green eyes were suddenly darker. That was different. And sexy.

 

"Whoa, girlfriend?" Karin said. "Someone was busy in the music room last night." She smirked.

Sasuke turned to glare at his sister and then turned his death stare on his friend. "You do anything to upset her and I am going to gut you and hang you with your own intestines. Got it?"

 

"And hang him from the front gate as a warning to others." Sakura said sarcastically. Karin snorted.

 

"Yeah, I got it." Suigetsu said.

 

"Good." Sasuke said.

 

 

Sakura rolled her eyes at Karin and opened Sasuke's door.

 

"Okay great, now come here. There's something I need to talk to you about." She said, pulling Sasuke into his room. She shut the door and locked it.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"There's nothing really to talk about, I just wanted to get you alone." She said.

Sasuke smirked.


End file.
